


[金东]简单爱情故事1

by suxiaome



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M, 金东 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 13:17:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16556477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suxiaome/pseuds/suxiaome





	[金东]简单爱情故事1

1.

谢金不抽烟，所以他体会不到一根事后烟的快乐。

 

李鹤东抽烟，烟瘾不大，偶尔在事后来上一根。但是他怕烟灰掉床上，都是把烟灰缸放到地上，趴在床边抽，看着有点莫名的弱气。

 

谢金压过来贴着他光裸的后背，亲了脖子两下。

 

李鹤东不耐烦地一耸肩，就着一口烟气道：“起开，少跟我这起腻。”

 

谢金当然不起开了，反而用大长胳膊把人圈起来，装腔作势道：“这还没提上裤子呢，你就翻脸不认人了啊？”

 

像是为了佐证，他的手顺着李鹤东的小腹摸下去，照着不可描述的地方揉了一把。

 

李鹤东闷哼了一声，手垂下去摁灭了还剩小半截的香烟。

 

谢金握着那勃发的器官，笑道：“这么欲求不满吗？才摸两下又起来了。”

 

“我刚才没射干净。”李鹤东扭过头看他。

 

“你说话怎么老这么直接，一点都不嫌害臊。”谢金嘟囔着，手上可一点不迟疑。

 

李鹤东想说，你废话，咱俩在床上光着屁股，还嫌什么害臊。可是这句话被谢金的亲吻给堵上了。

 

淡淡的烟味，不算难闻。

 

谢金特别着迷李鹤东高潮时的表情，这个人有张好看的脸，一点媚气也不掺的爷们式的好看，又因为一道已经淡了的疤痕，带着点生人勿进的戾气。可是在此时此刻，被他亲吻着，抚摸着的人，刘海塌在额头上，双目失神，就像是刺猬球摊开了，露出了柔软的肚皮，是不带一点防备的好揉捏。

 

不过太爷们了也有一点不好，就是每回完事了，从来没有什么亲亲抱抱的温存。基本上话都没有一句，他东哥不是趴床边抽个烟，就是默默躺着酝酿睡眠去了。

 

谢金这次没有给他把那半根事后烟继续的机会，把人圈住了搂在怀里，李鹤东难得没嫌他黏人。

 

抱了一会，谢金看他有点瞌睡了，状似随意地说：“东哥，我下礼拜到哈尔滨出差。”

 

“嗯。”李鹤东闭着眼睛应了声。

 

谢金又用商量的语气说：“你和我一起去吧。”

 

“嗯？”李鹤东一下子困意全无。

 

谢金继续说：“一起去玩几天呗，去哈尔滨看看雪，喝点哈尔滨啤酒。”

 

“不去，我去受那份冻呢，再说哈啤超市里就有。”李鹤东身心都透露着拒绝，直往床边挪。

 

谢金铁了心不撒开，他这身量要想钳制住谁，一般人挣脱不开。最后事没说明白，倒是仗着年轻身体好，又来了一回。


End file.
